Hope's Despair
by Pitya Ivyr
Summary: What would have happened if the rebellion did not come together and instead Catra took Adora back t o the Fright Zone. Will she remember who she is and what she has done? Or will she take her place beside her adopted father Hordak and take her place in the Hordak legion? What decisions will be made and which side will you pick?
1. Chapter 1

The sky darkened as the black garnet spread the inky cloud of black across the sky above Brightmoon. Everything was becomming shadowed in the darkness that was being spread. The trees wilting, the river becoming black as night. Shimmering blonde hair glowed brightly as She-Ra stood shin-deep in the river that surrounding the kingdom. The runestone becoming dull even with the queen and her daughter trying to protect it. Everything was falling apart as destruction reigned over the rebellion base. The water was becoming darker as blood and inky oil dyed it ebony black. Glimmer was in trouble, her powers still not returned as she kept glitching even at that moment. Her mother was running low on power and the Runestone was becoming duller and duller with each passing moment.

Stunning blue and yellow-green orbs studied the heroine standing in the water as she watched the destruction with sorrowful eyes. Her tail flicking lazily as she jumped down and smirked. "Adorrra...you can't win." She murmured lightly, circling the heroine as she let her fangs poke out of her lips. "Shadow Weaver is most disappointed in you..." Her grin became a bit more lethal if you will.

"We **_will_** win Catra!" Adora growled out, as her sword trembled in her grasp. Catra flicked a wrist, glancing at her claws before smirking once more. Her ears flicking back in a slight signal to the tank behind her to fire at the heroine. Adora gasped as she quickly brought up her sword and changed it into a shield, bracing herself as the flare of green energy hit her full-on. Driving her back a few paces before her shield was thrown out of her grip and she was propelled backwards into a solid rock wall. Her vision blurred as she crumpled to her knees and felt about in the water. Long glowing blonde hair falling around her limply as she fought to remain strong.

Adora fought her way to her feet and growled at Catra, rushing forward and grabbing Catra by her uniform. "It's over Catra!" She hissed through gritted teeth. The force captain laughed as she grasped the golden gauntlet holding her in place. "Are you sure?" She asked with a forceful grin as she turned her gaze sideways to show Adora what was happening. The princess gasped and instantly forgot about Catra, rushing forward to stop the destruction upon Brightmoon. What she had seen was tanks and robots firing upon her new home and that in itself caused her to forget about her enemy/friend.

As Adora allowed her attention to be distracted as she scanned around for her shield. Her gaze looking in the water worriedly, a strong whip coiled around her chest and sent waves of green electricity racing through her body. As Adora growled and attempted to fight it off, three other Horde Soldiers approached and sent their own whips around her, bringing the usually strong heroine to her knees in the water. Adora fought and fought, screaming out as she tried to free herself from the bounds around her body. Eventually, pain became too much and her head fell forward slightly, stray strands of golden hair falling over her eyes.

Catra approached the heroine and let a clawed hand drift over her cheek fondly as she let those blue eyes meet her two-toned orbs. "Now, it's over." Her words seemed to be the key as She-Ra's eyes blinked before she gave off a soft groan and fell forward, her body laying limply in the water as she tried to get her vision to cooperate with her. She could just barely see the form of Catra as soldiers approached the force captain. The force captain lightly shook the heroine as the transformation wore off and in the heroine's place lay a rather battered, bruised, and bloody Adora.

"I'm sorry Adora, orders are orders." Catra murmured as she reached down to pick up the girl that laid before her in the water. Her arms gathered the blonde haired girl into her arms as she lifted her up. The blonde hair falling out of it's ponytail and dripping water all over Catra as she glanced to where the Runestone had finally gone dark. "Good work, let's go back to the Fright Zone. We have what we need." Her voice was calm and clear as she strode towards an abandoned Skiff, ordering Scorpia to ride with her and get them back to the fright zone. Shadow Weaver would be most pleased with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Catra leaped up to the top of the skiff and settled herself down on one side. Her arms curled around the limp form of Adora protectively as she allowed her tense muscles to finally relax after fighting for sooo long. It had taken her so many tries to get Adora to come back with them. Be it willingly or not. She had a job given by Shadow Weaver and she was to see it through. Her eyes closed as she allowed herself to relax through the journey back to the Fright Zone. If her so-called team dared approach she would ward them off with a stern growl, fangs flashing and ears flattened. Her body curling up over Adora's limp form protectively.

Catra lifted her ears and head as she felt the skiff come to a stop. Folding her legs under her, she stood up and handed Scorpia the limp form of Adora as she stretched, popping her back delicately before extending her arms. A quick growl pushing the force captain into action as the limp body was back in her arms. Catra's growl tampered off as she let her own cat-like side appear and she started purring gently. Her body already heading into the base and heading straight for the infirmary. Crimson blood oozed gently from the scratches she herself gave the girl and Catra winced as she sighed.

The Force Captain placed Adora on a cot and she gestured for a doctor to look her over. Hovering near the bed to make sure Adora would remain unconscious before turning to call Shadow Weaver about her success. As the radio buzzed for a minute, she then heard the eerie voice of Shadow Weaver come through the radio.

 _ **"I take it you have returned with Adora, Force Captain Catra?"**_ The soft, deadly voice of the female dark sorceress came through as Catra voiced her answer as a positive and then complimented her for a job well done. _ **"I will be down there soon, make sure Adora doesn't leave."**_ Shadow Weaver turned the radio off as she finished the conversation.

Catra returned to the cot, flinching as she noticed the handcuffs on the left hand which were connected to the bed frame metal headboard to make sure the female couldn't actually escape their notice or the room. As the doctor took off the shirt, she winced as she saw the burns, bruises, and bloody scratches that marred the 'perfect' skin of Adora. _Her Adora_. Hmm, she liked the sound of that. A soft groan pulled her from her thoughts as Catra watched the eyes she had missed dearly open slowly. The blue orbs glazed and a bit confused before focusing on Catra herself.

Adora stirred as she awoke. Her eyes opening slowly even though they weighed a ton. What had happened? She felt like a skiff had run over her and then she was punched straight into a rock-solid wall before being electrocuted by lightening ten times. A soft groan made it past her lips as her eyes peeled open and a figure swam before her eyes. Huh, it looked like Catra... but there were three of them. Wait a second... She blinked slowly. Nope, still there. _**"Catra."**_ The words held zero malice or even effort as she just simply pointed out the fact. As Adora tried to keep a hold of her consciousness, everything seemed to fade as the world tilted and spun around her. Lights seemed to become very bright before her blue orbs closed and she was back in the realm of unconsciousness. Her last thought was that she was with Catra and was sure she had seen the red and black tall-tale signs of Shadow Weaver entering the room before every thought fled from her mind.

Catra watched as the blue orbs vaguely sparked in recognition before they seemed to grow very hazy and distant before her head fell to one side and Adora was back unconscious. The feline whirled to stare at the doctor as he hurried to the bedside. His eyes were abnormally wide with a hint of fear before her own eyes were pulled over as Shadow Weaver appeared in the doorway, gliding over to her side to gaze at the limp form of the princess.

 _ **"You did indeed do your job well Catra. You will be in charge of her while she is recovering"**_ The eerily clam voice offered no argument as she glanced at the girl, shifting a wraith-like hand with long witch-like black nails through the wet blonde hair. Then the sorceress left the room, leaving it with a dark chill and promises of pain to whomever was not authorized dared to enter the room.

Catra gave a salute before returning to stand her vigil over her once best friend. her eyes following the doctor as he tried to bind the wound and slather paste on the burns. His nerves on edge as every time he caused the heroine on the cot to cry out in pain, he was greeted with a dark growl from Catra. The feline instantly coming to sit on the bed and poise herself behind Adora, running her clawed fingers through the hair gently and purring softly to try and relax the pained girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Catra lightly ran her fingers gently through the wet, bedraggled blond hair of Adora as she allowed her two-toned orbs to close. The infirmary finally quiet as all activity ceased for the night. The only light coming from a window that overlooked the Horde's home base and the whole Fright Zone itself. The emblem of The Evil Horde printed across almost every red building in sight. Dirt roads and trails led in mazes to different buildings. This was home... and Adora had returned to her. Everything was as it should be.

Adora stirred slowly as her eyes fluttered back open. She glanced around slowly, trying to sit up. Only to have herself yanked back into a laying position as she glared at the cuff around her wrist in annoyance. Breathing was still a bit painful... understandably so considering she was shocked a good few times with electricity. Her blue eyes finally connected her surroundings. First off, she managed to find the checklist in her head... okay, dark green metal-like walls. Check. Hmmm, One window with a very clear Red building beyond it? Check. Oh no... she knew where this was going. Her fingers delicately felt along the edge of the blanket she was under. Satin, very soft, a light green color. Check. _**"Why me?!"**_ She moaned as her eyes found the snoozing for of the cat-girl beside her.

Catra's eyes opened as a slight hint of movement alerted her to her charge's awareness once more to the world of being awake. Her tail curled up and drifted over to curl around the wrist of Adora as she felt the cuffs halt her progress in sitting up. _**"You're awake!"**_ Her voice was very much excited with a hint of purring sliding through as her eyes seemed to gleam with brightness. Her ears flicked up as she turned to gaze over towards the door to the infirmary. Her chest rumbling with a growl as she leaped forward to crouch protectively over Adora. Her tail lashing, very much like an annoyed cat, as she glared at the door.

 _ **"At ease Force Captain. It's Me."**_ The red cape flowed over the ground as shadows seemed to envelope the room. Shadow Weaver had arrived and entered. Almost laughing as she realized Catra seemed to have her protective instincts coming forward. However, Shadow Weaver did not laugh. At all. IT simply was not in her vocabulary to _laugh_. Her hidden eyes seemed to stare down Catra as the feline-girl quickly got to her feet and straighten herself in a salute.

 _ **"Sorry, Shadow Weaver ma'am."**_ Catra's eyes turned to glance at the stricken form of Adora and a smirk curled over her lips. It was obvious the girl was in shock and that in itself was just plain priceless to Catra. _**"Adora, close your mouth before you catch flies."**_

Catra scolded, taking a clawed hand and gently snapping the mouth that was agape closed. Her tail winding itself around her own leg as she glanced at Adora. Her pride in having the one thing she missed the most back where she belonged just made it all the better. What could be even more satisfying than this moment where Shadow Weaver, Adora, and herself were all together once more? Adora could come back at long last. Okaaaaay, that made it sound soo much easier than it most likely would be. Catra totally knew that, in an amused sense she guessed. Adora was always stubborn and very much a strong-willed girl.

Adora's mouth had fallen open as Shadow Weaver approached and when Catra closed it she blinked her blue eyes in shock. All of a sudden the fight returned and she lashed out. Her blonde hair flying over her face as she grit her teeth in an almost feral way. Her eyes ablaze with the fury she felt. Her unease very much obvious as she was yanked back and Catra was quick to position herself behind the so-called vicious girl. A soft purr rumbling through her chest to try and calm her down barely.

 _ **"Shadow Weaver! How** dare **you bring me back here!"**_ Adora spat at the sorceress, her muscles slowly relaxing as the soft purring of her friend seemed to make its way to her head. Her eyes drifted to one side as she gave a half-hearted glare to Catra. Though the said catgirl simply gave a grin that spoke for itself. She knew what she was doing and Adora may as well have never left. Catra used to always purr to help Adora de-stress after evaluations. However, it just never seemed to be enough. So, with that in mind the claws ever-so-delicately stroked through the blonde hair. Almost bringing a cat-like purr from Adora in happiness. Try as she might Adora just couldn't bring herself to dislike Catra's attentions. Just as before the gently combing through her hair and purrs seemed to help her relax. Though she held the annoyance, betrayal, and loathing in her gaze at Shadow Weaver. Nothing would ever be forgiven. Shadow Weaver had lied to her and Catra. Even moreso than ever she just felt the betrayal from her mother-like figure all the more painfully aware. She would not let them bring her back as easily as she had left. They would need to work for it for sure...the question would be would she miss the attentions of Catra enough to return to her home? To the Horde? Or would she fight tooth and nail to return back to Glimmer and Angella?


	4. Thanksgiving Blurb Chapter

The sun was high in the air... golden and brilliant in her bright light. However, not all good things may last forever. The fright zone was as always dark and gloomy. Covered with dust, dirt, and grime. The tall red buildings looming over the roads and small pathways woven throughout the city. Everything was gloomy and no sun or autumn colors shone through. However, for two unique souls, autumn would forever remain a special part of their lives. Adora and Catra were well known to cause mischief and mayhem where ever they happened to go. Leaves had fallen upon the ground and left trees bare... piles upon piles of golden, red, and brown littered the streets and outskirts of the fright zone.

"ADORA! Hurry up!" A laughing Catra dashed down the street. This was their one day this month they could get off. And so help her she would help Adora have fun if it was the last thing she ever did. Tail lazily waving through the air, Catra dodged and weaved through the horde members as she made her way to the very outskirts. Now, a small secret from this tiny group is that the duo adored jumping in leaves. Yes, they knew it was childish. Who could turn down a fight with the colorful leaves though? Not Adora or Catra that was for sure.

"I'm coming Catra!" Adora called as she hurried down the dark pathway. Her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail that shimmered a s the sun played around with her strands delightfully. Adora had been at the horde fo about as long as Catra had. However, Shadow Weaver... their so-called mother... just always seemed to never respect Catra and that in itself bugged Adora to no end. Shouldn't everyone get a fair chance? The red bomber-like style jacket was comforting to Adora as she made her way to the leaves and grinned with mischief. Oh, she just couldn't help herself now could she? The girl stalked up to Catra silently while her friend was busy admiring the trees bare from their burden. Just when she thought everything was safe...

 _ **WHAM!**_

A face full of leaves is what Adora now had. Her eyes gleamed with amusement as she tackled Catra and the two rolled around in the leaf piles. Her hands grabbing at any leaves she could find to throw them at her friend.

"Whoops...sorry!" Adora called as she picked up a little mouse with her pile of leaves and quickly tossed it to one side. She felt bad and could hear the squeak of alarm and annoyance coming from the mouse as she tackled Catra once more, shoving leaves in her face before Catra wrestled her to the bottom and now Catra was on top. pair of two-toned orbs gazed into the blue ones of Adora as Catra purred her amusement much like a cat would. Her tail wrapping around a wrist so as to prove her point. Adora glared daggers and turned her face away to meet the very angry... very annoyed chattering of the mouse she had accidentally... *cough* okay maybe on purpose *cough* thrown aside that glared at her with dagger-like eyes.

"Fine! I surrender!" Adora gasped, letting out a smile as Catra purred and ended up letting her up. As Adora sat up, Catra couldn't contain her laughter anymore. Adora looked positively ridiculous. A few leaves stuck out of her blonde hair, giving her the appearance of a full grown buck, antlers and all. Catra didn't look any better mind you. In her mane of hair and ears, leaves littered all throughout it. Her tail was a bit ruffled and her two-toned orbs glowed with happiness mixed with amusement.

The sky, during all this play about, had gradually begun to grow darker and darker. The sun beginning to vanish behind clouds. Just as the fight had begun it stopped. Thunder raked across the land, shaking the ground with her mighty cry as she let her displeasure be known to the earth. Darkness fell quickly, all light extinguished as the sun vanished completely from view. Fat drops of liquid fell from the sky as she cried for the lost hope that Etheria may have. It was now the time for the darkness to return. soon, the drops came to the ground faster and faster. Lightening blazed and struck the ground to show her fury. As the famous duo stared, they both shared a glance before darting away back towards home... the biggest base there... and rain began to pour. Wind blowing the water in sheets, wave after wave of pelting rain along the ground. Autumn was coming to a close and winter was arriving.

Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving to All and hope you enjoyed this chapter! lEt me know what you think and I'll do more funny holiday blurbs if you will! Have a great weekend everyone!


	5. Chapter 4

Adora looked about ready to flay Catra alive. However, as soon as the soothing purrs reached her ears, the blonde haired princess relaxed almost instantly. Her eyes closing as she reveled in the unique treasure of hearing Catra purr. Her lips opening as she let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Catra gave a smug grin as she realized Adora enjoyed her purring. IT was almost too good to be true. Adora was still beat up and looked like she was put through a robot that Entrapta had created and then spat back out.

 _ **"You shouldn't be pushing yourself too hard Adorrra."**_

Catra murmured softly, letting the name roll of her tongue lightly as she grinned when Adora gave her a half-glare. Her blue orbs very much glazed and a bit disoriented. It was very obvious the girl still needed a bit of time to recover. She had wounds that would not take one day to heal. The burns in themselves would be easy to heal... the scratches left by her own claws would not be so easy to heal. However, she had done was was necessary to bring Adora home. And low and behold it had worked! She had gained her favorite back, and soon everything would be right with the world again!

Adora was fading quickly. Her vision spotting and swimming at an alarming rate. She was exhausted and her eyes decided the time to sleep was now. She tried to fight it. Glimmer and Angella needed her. Soon, the blue orbs faded from view and Adora slid back into a dreamless slumber. Everything fading to black as she let the darkness overcome her mind and body. Her muscles going from tense to relaxed as sleep allowed her to rest. Her guard lowered and her long blonde hair splaying our around her like a halo of gold. Catra smiled to her (ex)best-friend and brushed her lips against the girl's forehead before standing and stretching. Her tail waving in the air lightly. She needed to go check in with Scorpia and Entrapta. She knew Adora felt so guilty about leaving Entrapta, and thought the princess dead. IT also wasn't well-known that Scorpia was a princess as well. She planned to keep that a secret for as long as she could. The cat-girl made her way back to the barracks where she knew Scopria and Entrapta would be waiting for her. Runnign her fingers and claws lightly along the green metal walls as she remembered all the times Adora and herself raced eachother back to the room she was now standing outside of.

 _ **"Scopria, Entrapta... good you are both here."**_

Catra's sudden voice made the two before her jump a good 3 feet into the air and whirl about. Finding themselves shocked at the sight that greeted them. The red cat-girl looked like she hadn't slept in months. Her ears drooped in a sad manner and despite her tail waving it seemed to lack the usual frisky movement she normally made. Her eyes seemed distant, and it was obvious (if the bags didn't tell) that her eyes almost appeared to be half-closed.

 _ **"Adora, well She-Ra, is within the horde and both of you are to watch her when I am unable to...do not let her push herself too far and reopen wounds. She needs to recover."**_

Catra was obviously not taking any risks with the blonde haired girl being back where she belonged. The two stole a glance at one another before giving a slight salute to the Force Commander before them and nodding. Giving their approval and confirming their job. The two glanced before waging an internal war of _you tell her... no you!_ kind of thoughts between the glares they shared before Scorpia took a nervous step forward, her scorpion-like tail and hands nervously moving with her.

 _ **"Catra... you should go get some rest."**_

The black garnet princess murmured lightly, giving the girl a once over with worry clear in her eyes. It was obvious that Catra needed sleep and the Force Captain was so stubborn it was so obvious she wouldn't try. She gave a small grin to the female as she spoke again, her voice dropping to softer tones.

 _ **"I promise we will look after Adora and one of us will wake you if she wakes up before you do."**_

Catra gave a sigh before she nodded and hopped up onto the bed, ironically Adora's to be honest, and curled up into a small ball. Her tail wrapping around herself as she allowed her two-toned orbs to close, fully trusting her two fellow friends and force captain would indeed wake her once Adora was awake. Her ears flicking slightly before darkness fell over her and a small, barely noticeable smile made its way to her face. Her friends would be nice and kind to her. Nothing would go wrong while she was around. She knew that for sure.

Scorpia gave a nod to herself as she saw that Catra had indeed fallen asleep before gesturing with a clawed hand to the princess of Dryl to follow her to the infirmary. The duo walked swiftly but silently through the halls of the base. The walls seemed to curl in on them, protecting them as they made their way to the princess of power and where she resided. As the two entered the infirmary, both balked at the sight that greeted them. Blonde hair slightly glowing in the setting sunlight, Adora lay there covered in bandages. Her arms limp at her sides and burns obviously oozing clear liquid. Blood dyed some bandages crimson on her arms and obviously her back between her shoulder blades. Bruises littered her pale skin, coloring it purple, green, and yellow. The duo shared an impressed look before settling beside the bed. The sheets looked comfortable but they bet Adora wasn't happy to be there in the least. A smirk made its way to both faces of the princesses as they watched over Adora. Entrapta's purple hair fiddling with some electronic equipment for fun while Scorpia took the chance to get a long look at the Princess that had once been Catra's friend, become an enemy, to make it back to the Fright Zone in...Relatively... one piece.


	6. Chapter 5

Scorpia was situated in a hard plastic chair beside the bed that Ador alay in. Her claw-like hands clutching a book as she read it chair was light green, much like everything else in the room. Her attention caught as a rustle of movement was easily able to be heard above the silence in the infirmary. Her eyes lifted to Entrapta, who had also heard and her red eyes focused on the bed as well.

" **Go get Catra."**

Scorpia's voice was quiet as she watched the girl stir from her healing slumber. She knew seeing Entrapta...after thinking the princess was dead, would be a startlement for the ex-horde soldier. Her tail curled up, ready to dart forward should Adora (not that she was in any shape to do so) try and attack them. Her eyes were calm and she was tense as the silvery blue orbs opened slowly… Adora finally awakening and being fully aware of everything around her.

Entrapta nodded and was out of the room in a split second, her purple...okay lavender… hair trailing after her slightly. Her red eyes focused on the hallway before her. The shadows still freaked her out when she was alone… the whole place seemed dreary and dark. The floors cold, the walls seeming to close in as you walked… hallways endless. Eventually, Entrapta made her way back to the barracks and found the curled up form of Catra, dozing softly on the blankets. The bed was the one Adora used to have when she had lived here with the Horde. The obvious factor being the scratch over two drawn figures on the wall. The mattress had been fixed and still held the light green and grey quality that all beds here had. Everything was a bit flat and hard. Entrapta's gaze went to Catra and she grimaced...she knew what could happen, but awakening Catra was needed… oh boy. This was going to be fun. _Not!_ Entrapta extended a hand and shook the force captain...hoping she would awaken without a hitch...no such luck.

Catra's two-toned eyes shot open and instantly the princess from Dryl was pinned to the bed, a low growling Catra on top of her. Her claws pricking her arms as she glared down before blinking. She stared, a bit dazed if you will, staring at the Dryl princess that had been promoted to the Horde. Entrapta was interesting...her loyalty to discovering new things was so intriguing. Catra gave a soft growl...her tail lashing from side-to-side as she stared at the form pinned beneath her.

" **Entrapta, this had better be good."**

The low growl was very much intimidating as the cat-girl glared at the princess, a growl still rumbling from her throat. Her annoyance very much obvious at being awoken from her finally peaceful slumber. She hadn't been able to get a decent night's sleep in days, especially after the interaction with Adora inn the ruins. That had startled Catra bad enough that memories kept resurfacing... and playing with her head... until the final battle.. and where Adora finally became _hers_ once more.

" **Adora is waking up!"**

Entrapta gasped out. Her eyes wide with alarm and fear, her throat bobbing as she gave a terrified gulp. Though she was spared as Catra was instantly off her and purring up a storm once more. Her tail lazily making patterns in the air. Her happiness almost contagious as she darted out the door, throwing words over her shoulder as she went.

" **Well, why didn't you say so?! Let's go!"**

She quickly was outside the infirmary in five seconds flat, her ears flattening against her head as she caught the frantic voice of Adora coming through the door. The cat-girl rushed into the room, seeing Scorpia trying to keep the frantic Adora to her bed. The wounds spilling crimson all over the light green sheets that lay on the bed. Her eyes narrowed as she quickly darted red fur bushing out as she rushed to aide her so-called friend. Not that Adora viewed her as such.

" **Scorpia, I got this. Thank you for watching her for me."**

Catra full on began her purring once more, her chest rumbling as she tried to calm Adora down. Her hands pinning Adora's to her sides as she stared deeply into the silvery blue gaze. Her tail waving lightly behind her. Her ears flicking as she heard the other pair of footsteps approach the bed. Her head turned to gaze at Entrapta who had inched closer. A soft gasp caused her gaze to turn to Adora as she stared, gobsmacked, at Entrapta.

" **You… you… I… You...Entrapta?!"**

Adora's voice was soft, scratchy, and obviously worn. Almost as soon as she had spoken did a coughing fit overtake her and she doubled over, the crimson stain growing even bigger as she moved. Catra's annoyance rose and she gave a stern growl/hiss. Her cat side fully taking over as she liked to call it. She pointed with one hand to the edge of the bed, her clawed feet tapping the floor as she waited. Looking very much like a stern wife/stern mother if you will.

Adora's eyes slipped from Entrapta and she turned to gaze at Catra. Her jaw closing from its open position with an audible *snap!* She sighed, turning around to show her two scratched up shoulders to Catra. Looking the part of a very well-scolded child as she tugged at her blonde hair nervously. Catra instantly went to work. Her fingers deftly rewrapping the wounds, as she lightly allowed her tail to caress the shoulders of her ex-friend. Her ears flicking up as she glanced around. Luckily no one had seen minus the two others she had allowed in the infirmary. Well Shadow Weaver of course but that was like a mother figure. Catra gave a grimace, her lips pulled back in a snarl. Shadow Weaver as a mother? Yep, not happening. Shadow Weaver in an apron with a *kiss the chef* written across it with pink frills came to mind and Catra snorted, almost laughing out loud at the ridiculous image. Her two-toned orbs meeting the blue ones of Adora. Her ears perked forward as she stared at the girl sitting in front of her.

The cabinet holding the supplies needed to redress wounds was open and the supplies was well-stocked. Much to the surprise of Adora. The pristine white bandages glared up at her as the rusty red ones were dumped on the top of the metal cabinet. The dull silver appearing rusty as Adora's gaze scanned it. Small silver clips for bindings for sprains and twisted ankles glittered in the light. Alcohol pads were hidden to one side, the small box very clearly (not) labeled but the smell said it all. The whole cabinet smelt of cleanliness and disinfectant. The floors were so clean they practically sparkled. The sheets even smelt like disinfectant. The strong smell obliterating everything around them. The small glass bottles with liquid for vaccines...which every cadet had to get... *shudder* Adora did not want to remember those. Her arms hurt for days afterwards. A stern cough reminded her she was not alone and her eyes immediately left her observations to meet the two very amused yet stern-looking gaze of Catra.

" **We need to talk."**


End file.
